Sleep Tight
by TwoCute
Summary: Zim and Dib haven't seen each other all July but as August begins, Dib gets unwelcomed visits from his Irken enemy. Soon the visits become routine and the two become rather close. ZaDR
1. Night

**OYE! I spent a lot of time watching IZ clips in spanish! I've grown to love Zim's extremly high pitched voice. -w- Makes me want him mooooore! I wish I could find the whole series in spanish, I'd totally mimasu that shit!**

**So I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry! I wrote some stuff and I'm really bored...even thought there's a tornado in my area...exciting no? No beta so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy any how! **

_**Oye=Hey in Spanish and**** mimasu= watch in Japanese!**_

**Sleep Tight**

It's Summer. More importantly, it's summer break. August began just a few days ago and Dib hasn't seen Zim all July. They were at each others throats for the entire school year but once the break hit, nothing.

Dib never bothered to see if Zim was up to any new plans to take over earth and Zim never bothered to make them. You could say they both decided to just be hopelessly lazy all summer break and restore energy to fight it out again during the new school year. There was just no motivation revolving around the sake of the planet right now.

Dib was currently surfing the net and the longer he sat there, mindlessly scrolling endless pages of the vast inter web we humans call the internet, the more bored he got.

"Jeez, there must be _something _else to do!" he screamed inside his head. It was two in the morning so Dib decided to do the best thing to do to past time. Sleep.

The teen logged off his computer, turned off the screen and headed to the bathroom. As he passed Gaz's room he wondered if she was still up. Probably not since she didn't have a computer to keep her up into the late hours of the night. It's not like she couldn't have one, she obviously could, but she was not interested in computers. She did find a new interest besides her GameSlave though; texting. Gaz? Friends? Apparently. And she had a lot!

After Dib was done brushing his teeth and taking his last piss for the night, he trudged his way to his bedroom and slipped soundlessly under the covers. He wasn't particularly tired but he hoped boredom would knock him out or something.

About half an hour of just laying there, Dib heard noises. He quickly sat up and looked around his room. Ten minutes prior to the noise, Dib had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Now he could see everything in the dark. He saw nothing but still heard the noises. The noise sounded like it was hitting something hard and ridged while the object hitting that surface had a soft but metallic sound to it.

Dib had no idea where the noise was coming from but he had a slight clue of _who _it was coming from.

"_Zim._" Dib hissed quietly under his breath. Then he looked to the window to see the very being he called out in the dark.

Zim hung outside Dib's circular window on his PAK legs. They stared at each other for a few seconds then Zim tapped on the glass as if Dib didn't know he was out there. Dib gave Zim an annoyed face while Zim's face stayed plain. Dib unlocked the window but blocked it with his body and began to question the Irken.

"What are you doing here, Zim." it didn't sound like a question at all though.

"And how have you been, Dib-monster?" Zim reply, offended that Dib didn't greet him properly.

Dib glared at the other. "Go away."

"No. I am here to sleep!" Zim announced rather loudly. Dib just stared at the other, almost shocked.

"W-what! You can't sleep here if that's what you're thinking!" Dib informed the alien, sticking his head farther out the window. He was using his arms to keep him balanced.

"Why not?" He crossed his tiny arms over his tiny chest. "You have an inferior human pig smelly bed in there and Zim demands you let him use it!" he gave Dib an angry pouting face.

"Zim, don't be an idiot...even though you are. You can't sleep in _MY _bed, do you understand that?"

"Zim is no idiot! You are the idiot, Dib-idiot!" Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim's immaturity.

Dib was about the shut his window when a clawed hand stopped him. Dib tried to stop Zim from climbing in but Zim was stronger than him and eased his way through, ignoring Dib's protects.

Zim retracted his PAK legs, smacking Dib in the head a few times, and examined the human bed.

"Hmmm...it's...soft...and warm." he tapped his feet on the mattress a few times. Then he began to bounce. "And bouncy!" he stuck his tongue out in amusement.

"Zim! What are you doing! Get out, dammit!" The human male said rubbing the sores on his head that the PAK caused him.

Zim stopped jumping to turn and face the human. "Relax, human boy! Zim is not here to cause any trouble. I simply want to rest. On this bed thing of yours." he went down on his knees curiously to feel the mattress in his gloved hands. Dib sat there and gave Zim a confused look.

"Why?" he asked as he watched Zim feel around the bed. The human had to admit, the act was rather...cute. But that doesn't mean anything!

Zim looked up at Dib. "Hmm? Well," the Irken paused to sit like Dib, cross-legged. "I recently researched the human act of 'sleeping'" For a quick second Dib swore Zim was going to say something else. Something less appropriate. His face flushed although Zim didn't say what Dib thought he would. Zim didn't notice and went on. "So I decided to try it out myself. Irkens don't do this 'sleep' like you humans do therefore I do not own a sleeping rectangle you call a 'bed'." Zim began to swirl his palm on the bed and the sheets wrinkled around his wrist.

"I see..." Dib muttered. "But why my bed? You are actually willing to sleep in my bed...with me! Cause you know, if you're sleeping in here I am too. It's my bed." Dib crossed his arms over his chest with a huffing noise. Zim looked at the human for a minute. Dib hunched his back and his arms went lack to his sides. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Zim just staring at him. Then the alien finally spoke.

"Very well then, I suppose you are worthy of keeping Zim slumber like company." Zim stood up and hopped off the bed. Dib was about to voice his anger but Zim continued to speak. "I can not sleep anywhere else due to my disguise. It irritates me so very much! So I must sleep without them." he said as he took off his boots, the alien wore leggings that covered his toes, wig piece, and contacts. He placed all his stuff on Dib's dresser and headed back to the bed.

Dib looked at Zim, still slightly confused. "So you thought coming here to expose yourself was a better idea?" Dib smirked as Zim's antennae shoot straight up. "You could buy your own bed, Zim."

Zim stared at Dib with his magenta eyes fully showing. He gave the human a worried expression. Dib noticed it. "But Dib-human, I was under the impression that you got over exposing me. Can't Zim sleep without having to worry about creepy humans taking naughty pictures of him?" Zim tilted his head to the side, almost begging but he wouldn't say he was.

Dib scoffed. "I never said a word about not wanting to exposing you! And what do you mean 'naughty' pictures!" Dib almost screamed but remember about Gaz. She would kill him if he woke her up.

Zim smiled wickedly. "You want pictures of Zim 'exposed', no?" Dib's eyes went wide and his face turned red.

"Not _that _kind of exposure!" he shrieked.

"Hm, hard to tell since I'll be in your bed if you take them. What would people think of the Dib if he had an attractive being such as Zim in his bed room...exposed?" Zim got on the mattress and fiddled with the sheets until he knew how to get under them. Dib sat there speechless then just muttered an 'attractive my ass' as he too got under the sheets.

The two boys laid there for some time. Dib had his back turned to Zim, trying to ignore the alien's presence. He didn't really know why he was letting Zim in his bed but Zim always got his way. And what Zim said had bothered him for some reason, leaving him a little pissy.

Zim, on the other hand was staring up at the ceiling. He had to admit, he was a little excited to sleep, it was weird but so was he. All he did this summer was watch the tele with Gir...it was driving him crazy! He had to do something else before his insanity would make him kill a moose. Or perhaps a certain angry monkey.

"This is the only time you'll come here right?" Dib suddenly asked. Zim thought about his question. "Yeah." the alien said.

"Good." came a grumpy reply. Dib adjusted in the bed more and pulled the sheets up to his chin.

"If you don't take pictures of me." Zim added. Dib muttered a whatever and they didn't speak for the rest of the night. Dib fell fast asleep and Zim followed soon after.

**There will be more! If you want more. Lol **

**I'm not dead yet!:D YAAY!**


	2. In and Out

Zim woke up at around 6 in the morning. He made sure his PAK would wake him up at that time, assuming no one would be up, and of course, he was right. Zim didn't get much sleep but for a species that didn't sleep at all, it was a lot. And what did Zim think of sleep...

He loved it. Found it kind of addicting and extremely relaxing.

Zim sat up and looked to the door. It was closed. Then he looked down at Dib. He was sleeping on his back now and had his arms sprawled where ever they pleased and his mouth was slightly opened. Zim just stared at the view. He has never seen Dib like this before and found it...amusing.

Zim got off the bed carefully to grab his belongings and made his way to the window. The early morning sky was a beautiful blue. The birds were just waking as well and the trees where just getting their morning sunlight. Zim poked his head out the window and took in the air that was only fresh at this time of the day. Then he put on his disguise, checked for any humans, then let his PAK legs take him down the house.

%%%%%

Dib woke up hours later.

He was groggy and moved about on the bed until he finally opened his eyes. He half expected Zim to be here but he wasn't. Dib sat up and rubbed at his eyes to get all the gunk out. He threw the blankets off him and went to go to the bathroom but he noticed something.

His window was left wide opened. Dib yelled obscurities at the opened window knowing it was Zim who left it like that.

"Inconsiderate alien!" he yelled as he closed the window.

%%%%%

Dib and Gaz had to make their own meals in the summer because their father was insanely booked during this time of year. But the Professor didn't mind one bit. Dib seemed to grow uncaring of the absence of his workaholic dad. The man had nothing real nice to say to his 'insane' son anyways. Gaz doesn't care for much but she enjoys being with their father.

Gaz made hot dogs and Dib wanted something else.

"Whatever." Gaz said to Dib's hot dog rejection and left with her plate into the living room to watch TV. That's all she did in the summer. Plus text and play her new Game Slave.

Dib stood in the kitchen wondering what the heck he could make.

"Hm? What do I _feel_ like having?" he placed his hand under his chin in a thinking position. He looked through all the cupboards and in the fridge about three times but found nothing he wanted to consume. This was supposed to be his dinner meal so he wanted a lot of food since he doesn't eat a lot during the day. He has to make up for it some how!

Seeing as there was not much dinner like meals Dib noted in his brain to go shopping some time. The kid was pretty much rich with a father like his so he could buy whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. It was the least his father could do for never being there.

But Dib wasn't feeling it for fast food, in fact he wanted something healthier for once. After five more minutes of thinking he decided upon the most typical, nutritional, healthy meal of the century; salad.

When Dib came out with his bowl, big bowl that is, of salad, Gaz gave him a 'really' look. Dib shrugged and stuffed his face with lattice and chopped carrots. Dib wasn't that big of a salad dressing fan. He and his bowl went upstairs.

Dib was in his room, bowl on his lap, at the computer once again. He would read articles on different kinds of paranormal creatures and all the interesting things in the paranormal world. But he knew it all by now so it was getting kind of...boring. He swivelled in his chair and looked to his TV. He haven't watched anything paranormal in a really long time. He almost fell off his chair to get his remote for his TV, excited that he had something else to do. He felt dumb for not thinking of it before but kind of glad he didn't.

Hours flew by as Dib was sucked into his tiny world through the mind numbing abilities of his TV set. He watched show after show, stuffed his face with salad, another show, more stuffing of salad, rerun of mysterious mysteries, far too many commercials interrupting and more shows and salad. Next thing Dib knew he was knocked out on the end of his bed. The giant bowl of salad was empty on the floor beside him along with the remote.

Dib didn't move. Not even when Zim came back. Yup, the alien wanted to sleep more. It was one in the morning when he came. He was a little concerned about what Dib would say when he came back after saying he wouldn't but in all honesty, Zim really tried not to go back to Dib's soft...warm...comfy beyond belief bed of his. Zim was never good at avoiding temptation but he's still amazing at everything!

So yet again the alien crawled through the humans window. He made double sure to be quiet and cautious of the slumber stricken teen, who was lightly snoring. Zim gave him an odd look. The snoring was never something he had thought the Dib human to do.

Zim did the same with his stuff as last night but again made sure to do it quietly, he really didn't want Dib waking up. Then Zim tripped over something and let out a startled yelp as he hit the floor. Zim quickly looked up to first notice that a show about aliens was softly voicing words through the TV speakers then he turned to spot the culprit that triped him. It was a bowl.

Dib began to stir and mumbled sleepy sounds as he turned to his side. The human was still close to the edge of the bed. Zim slowly got up, relived that Dib didn't wake up. Then Zim did something unlike him to do.

He lightly shoved Dib further up the bed, so he wouldn't tumble over. It was quick and Zim backed away for a second to watch Dib. The human barely moved and Zim let out a sigh. He told himself that he didn't care for the other boy's physical well being, he just didn't wont him to fall then wake up and bitch at him for being there again. That's all.

Finally the time has come! Zim crawled into the bed and hide under the blankets and poked his head out in order to breathe.

Zim was overwhelmed by warmth and the softness he so craved just minutes ago. And the even better part was that he had the whole top half of the bed to himself so he stretched his arms freely and sighed heavenly. In a matter of minutes the alien was out like a light.

%%%%%

Dib slowly arose from being past out for a bit. The intense lighting from the TV stung his opening eyes. The boy grunted. But he knew why he woke up. He had to take a huge piss. He hated being disturbed while sleeping just to pee but it had to be done. He laid there for a moment feeling to tired to move.

He sat up and went straight to the bathroom.

When he came back his jaw dropped. There, in his bed, was Zim!

"_What is that alien doing here! Again!_" he screamed in his head. He walked up to the sleeping alien. Zim had no wig on and Dib had that urge to get his camera but it went away when he looked at the alien's sleeping state.

"I...he looks so relaxed..." he whispered to himself. Dib held his breath when Zim's antennae twitched but Zim didn't move a muscle.

Dib turned off the TV with the remote on the floor. He was swallowed by darkness but he was still able to see ok. He slowly made his way into his bed. As he laid his head down he felt an arm. Zim was hogging the bed with his stupid alien arms. Dib growled under his breath as he slowly lifted the arm away.

"Whoa, he's so light, even when he sleeps..." Dib said softly.

Humans are a little heavier when they sleep. Once Dib could finally lay down with no limbs touching him he turned to face away from Zim again.

"Urgh, I can't believe he came back! Right into my room and into my bed while I was past out and unable to stop him. He said he wouldn't come back." Dib mutter a few more things about stupid aliens before he drifted off to sleep once again.

%%%%%

It was around 12pm when Dib woke up. Looking to his side, he found that Zim had left once again. Dib looked to the window to find it closed this time.

**I hope you liked it~! I'm trying to make them in character but not too in character! O-O'**


	3. A Decent Chat

Dib wanted to go pay Zim a little visit for intruding his room last night but he didn't want to go there just to complain. Dib didn't think of it too much though. Instead he figured he should do that shopping for food thing he thought of yesterday. He's not allowed to drive without an adult present but he drove without one anyways .

"Hey Gaz." Dib called out from the kitchen. He got a growl for a reply. "Want to come grocery shopping with me? We seem to have no food to eat."

"There's tons of food, Dib." his sister informed him. "You're just picky."

"No..." Dib walked out of the kitchen to lean on the entrance frame. "We seriously have no food, that in there is all crap. You should come with me so you can get whatever too." Gaz glared at her brother.

"You paying?" she asked. Dib looked at his sister.

"Well, yeah." Gaz got up and made her way to the door.

"Fine. Let's go. And make it quick." she said slipping her shoes on with her feet. Dib sighed and got his things for the drive to the grocery store.

%%%%%

It was almost packed at the department store the siblings went to. Gaz groaned when she saw all the people there. Dib wasn't too pleased either. They grabbed a cart and started to shop.

Gaz grabbed a bunch of quick and easy things while Dib looked for cooking ingredients for actually making food not just popping it in the microwave. The two worked well when they shopped together. From a random person's perspective, they looked like they enjoyed being together. Well, Dib usually enjoyed being with Gaz. Gaz was a lot less angry in public so it made it easier for Dib to be more happy around her.

As they waited in line to pay for their grocies scaned Gaz spoke.

"Where's Zim been? Not that I really care." she said as she looked down at her phone. Dib froze for a second before he spoke.

"Um, I don't know. How should I know?" to Dib it felt like he was lying. He did see Zim last night...in his bed but he didn't know where the alien was now.

"You stalk him, don't you?" Gaz said casually, like it was nothing. It give Dib many unwanted looks.

"Gaz!" he said in a hush voice as he bent over the chart. "I don't _stalk_ him!" Gaz gave Dib that 'really' look again. Dib pouted and leaned back muttering an 'I don't.'

Right before all the items were on the conveyer belt, Gaz quickly snatched a chocolate bar and added it in with the rest. Dib looked at her with his mouth open about to say something but didn't seeing as Gaz made no eye contact.

Dib paid for everything like he said he would and as they headed to the car Gaz went straight to the passenger seat. Dib had to put all the groceries away himself and as he did so he looked for that chocolate bar.

When he went and sat down on the front sit he handed Gaz her chocolate bar and she growled as she looked at the half bitten item and Dib smiled and licked his lips. She took it and eat the rest as they drove home.

%%%%%

Dib looked up dinner recipes and told Gaz to look up dessert recipes. They were going to make a huge meal for just the two of them that would include dinner and dessert. Dib would make dinner and Gaz the dessert. The two usually got sickeningly close as summer break went on. It was really scary to them but they never said anything about it.

Dib made steak with mashed potatoes and Gaz made cherry pie. They ate in the living room as they watched TV. Dib finished first and bid Gaz farewell and headed to his room, stuffed. Gaz made a pretty good pie and he was proud of his steak, even more so when Gaz commented on it. A good comment.

Hours consumed by heavy computer time, Dib heard the noise again. He was taken by surprise as Zim knocked on his window. Dib didn't open it and crossed his arms over his chest. Zim gave the human a nervous look. Dib sighed hopelessly and unlocked the window and let Zim crawl onto the bed.

"I know you were here last night." Dib scolded the alien before him. Zim looked around nervously.

"Heh, really? Well then." he looked at Dib, who was still unimpressed. "what?" he asked, not sure why Dib was so upset.

"You said you wouldn't come back. And here you are, again for the what, thrid time now! Jeez, Zim. Get your own frigging bed...it's not that hard." Dib almost whined. Zim just stared at the human.

"But I like this bed." Zim relpied with a blank expression.

Dib shook his head and turned to the bathroom. Zim took that as a good sign and began to get ready for bed too, assuming that Dib was letting him stay. But once Dib came out he wasn't any happier to see Zim snugging in his bed.

"Oh no you don't!" he shut he door and headed up to Zim who hid under the covers. "Common Zim, get you're own bed!" Dib said.

"But I don't wanna!" Zim whined under the covers.

"Well I don't wanna sleep with-uh I mean...um, get out!" Dib flustered over his first choice of words.

Zim poked out his magenta eyes and patted the bed beside him. Zim always took up the right side of the bed where the wall was. "Nonsense human, lay down and sleep." the alien laughed slightly nervously. Dib eyes went a little wide at the gesture but ignore it and growled as he went into bed with the alien for the third time.

Zim made a happy noise in his throat that he makes when he wins at something and Dib just turned his back to the other once again. Zim pouted a little, he was kind of talkative tonight. He got sick of having mindless five second conversations with his SIR unit, who just watches TV ALL the time now. Zim wanted a more stable conversation but he was never good with small talk, without it becoming awkward and having a quick closure. Especially with his enemy.

"So..." Zim attempted to 'break the ice'.

"So what?" Dib mumbled. Zim's eye twitched.

"You are not much of a talkative human." Zim said rudely.

"Why would I talk to an alien?" Dib protested. Zim was slightly offended by this.

"You always talk to Zim!" Zim said.

Dib turned over to face the 'upset' alien. "Are you like lonely or something?" Dib said in an aggrivated voice. Zim looked at the human, considering his comment.

"Well, Gir isn't the funnist thing to talk to." Zim reasoned. Not really wanting to admit the questioned loneliness.

"More fun. So you are lonely?" Dib said, slightly amused. He was pretty sure Zim made it clear to him that invaders needed no one.

"Zim's not _lonely_! Just...bored." Zim assured him. Dib gave Zim a blank look and shrugged it off. Zim turned on his side and placed his gloved by his cheek. Dib watched the alien for a few moments. Zim was acting strangely. Calm, almost. Then Dib thought of something.

"What do you do all day anyways?" he asked. Zim was throw back to hear the angry teen ask him something then he thought about it.

"Uhh, TV?...I watch TV then...more TV...yeah." Zim shrugged.

"Seriously? No wonder you're bored. Don't you like...eat something?" Dib has better at making conversation than Zim was.

"Uh...sometimes." Zim looked at Dib's shocked look. "Why do you make that face, human?"

"You don't eat...that's insane..." he muttered something about 'skinniness' and Zim heard, due to his antennae that gave him better hearing abilities.

"Yes, Zim is pretty skinny." He looked at his almost anorexic arms. "All I eat is candy and other human junk." Dib was curious about the other now.

"_Just CANDY!_" he tried to keep his voice down. Zim looked at the human warily.

"Yes...that's typical for an Irken diet." the alien looked at himself again. "Perhaps I consume a little too much...?" Dib was lost at that.

"You look like you never eat." he mused. He only saw the alien eat once, waffles. And after a few the alien got sick...then again they had soap in them. Dib almost gagged at the thought.

"Zim eats plenty, too much apparently. The more an Irken eats the smaller they seem to get." Zim saw the look of fascination on Dib's face. "the opposite of humans."

"No kidding, we would kill to have a diet like that. The entire planet would be skinny." Dib explained. Zim gave him his trade mark look.

"We are a far more superior race after all." Before Dib could say anything Zim went on. "But you too are quite small compared to most humans." Zim grab for the human's hips under the covers. Dib let out a surprised noise.

"Zim! Why are-stop!" he pulled the arms away.

"What? I was simply proving my point." Zim huffed. After some time Dib spoke again, in a soft whisper.

"You're weird." was all he could say. He was still fazed by the random action from the green boy. He was utterly shocked that he kind of liked those tiny clawed hands on him. He rolled over to face the other way. "I'm tired."

Zim stared at Dib's back as if it could explain what just happened. Zim felt like he did something wrong which is absurd. Zim does nothing wrong! But he brushed it off and went to sleep.

**Sorry if the whole 'opposite Irken diet' thing is stupid! It just seems like that's what happens to me!_ I want a diet like that!;O; If you don't like the idea then ignore it, it's not important anyways. LawlXP**


	4. Computer Light

Zim was gone in the morning again. Dib wondered what time he leaves. Or why he even comes just to sleep anyways.

"Weird ass alien." he said quietly while rummaging through the fridge for some food. Dib momentarily remembered the feel of those fragile talons holding firmly to his sides. A shiver ran up Dib's spine. He never thought he would feel like this over Zim. He didn't worry about it too much as he ate his snack. It was probably some strange phrase he told himself.

%%%%%

Dib tried to find something better to do, other than TV and computer stuff, but it was proving to be very difficult. He looked through his room for something to come out and entertain him but he got nothing. In the end he failed at went into the living room with Gaz.

They sat on the couch and watched TV as usual. They were dying from boredom and Gaz didn't even question Dib's presence. Then Dib remembered that Zim is probably doing the same thing right about now...is everyone watching frigging TV!

"_Will Zim come again?" _Dib thought. He wasn't sure if he wanted the alien to make another nightly visit. He didn't seem to be causing too much trouble surprizingly. "_Should I tell Gaz?"_ he looked to his sister, who was texting again. "_Nah, she'll jump to conclusions, tell the whole student body and next thing I know, I'm gay for the kid with the 'skin condition'. Not happening!" _he pouted to himself. He was already the 'insane', 'crazy', and/or 'big-headed kid'.

Dib would look at the clock often and paled a little the later it got. His brain was rotting and decided to take a shower to cool off and give him something to do.

%%%%%

It was around 11 when Dib finished his shower. He was in a towel and dripping wet inside the steamy bathroom trying to fix his hair. It was frustrating having a giant lock of hair hang over your face, whipping water at you. He let out many grunts and Gaz was getting disturbed.

"What the heck are you doing in there?" Gaz yelled through the door.

"Hair. Not. Co-operating." Dib said through clenched teeth. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Dib. Seriously, get a boyfriend if you're going to be like that." she said. Dib swung open the bathroom, face a shade of pink.

"Must you comment on everything I do! And I will _not get a boyfriend! _That's your job." he informed his younger, female sister.

She shrugged and walked down the hall to her room. "I never said I didn't have one." She shut her door, phone in hand. Dib stood at the bathroom door with his jaw almost to the floor and face unnecessarily red. _GAZ HAS A BOYFRIEND! _Sounded loudly through his head. He shut the door and tackled his hair dilemma again.

After that was finally dealt with Dib rushed to his room, he was freezing and wanted to be dressed as soon as possible, he had no clue when Zim would come or if he would come at all. Once in his room he let out a breath to find no green aliens in his room. He looked at his digital alarm clock, it was still too early for Zim, he came at around 2 or something, which, of course, is weird. Dib just couldn't get over Zim's strangeness sometimes. Especially now.

Dib went into his clothes drawer and looked around.

"Urgh, I have to do laundry soon too!" he said out loud. "I'm running out of pjs..." He had a couple pair of pjs left. He usually just wore bowers in the summer but now a certain alien was stopping by as he pleased. Dib shouldn't really care about Zim seeing him half naked but he did. It would be awkward and he knew Zim would make stupid comments. As Dib quickly tugged on his boxers, he contemplated whether he should scared Zim away with his extremely pale skin and nudity. But went against it after much more thought.

Unfortunately for Dib, his idea was about to become a reality when he failed to hear the familiar climbing tick, tick, tick noises outside the house. Dib heard a click and whipped his head to his window. His eyes went wide in horror as Zim poked his head in and spotted Dib standing there with only his boxers on.

Zim was just as shocked as Dib was but Dib was more angry while Zim looked more nervous and slightly confused.

Dib got over the shock faster than Zim and sighed heavily. "Great timing, space boy." he turned to grab some clothes and tried hiding his blush. Zim climbed all the way in and sat on the bed, facing away from the human.

"Urgh, tell me about it. That skin is paranormally pale." he took a quick look again and commented again, much to Dib's dismay. "You can qualify as a ghost."

Dib rolled his eyes as he put on his pants, still shirtless. He knew Zim would comment on the skin. But was surprised and disappointed to see the Irken still in his room.

"Paranormally pale? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Paranormal is used as a noun Zim, never an adjective."

Dib went to another dresser to fetch a shirt. He had to walk towards the bed and felt _very _awkward as Zim glared at him.

"Your language is stupid anyways." Zim argued. Dib just rolled his eyes as he picked out a shirt that would match his pants well. Once he decided on one, he put it on and looked at the intruding alien.

"You just think that because you suck at it." Dib smirked. Zim gave the human a death glare.

"Zim sucks at nothing!" the alien yelled as he shoot his arms in the air in triumph or protest. Probably both. Dib covered Zim's mouth with his hand a shushed him.

"If Gaz finds you here-no, if Gaz even wakes up, we're both goners." Zim narrowed his eyes but then nodded slowly. Dib just headed to his computer and started it up.

%%%%%

Dib typed away on the keyboard and after about a half an hour he realized that Zim was quiet. Too quiet. He looked behind him to see that Zim was still awake but his eyes were half shut, staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

"I'm going to be up for awhile...if you're tired, go to bed."

Dib took a retake at what he just said and shook his head. He was already used to the alien coming over and began treating his enemy like a guest.

Zim too took a retake. '_The human is being...nice?'_ he said in his head. Dib caught the odd look on Zim's face and turned back to the screen. "Just saying. Your here for the bed not to hang out, now, sleep alien." '_There, that's more like it'._ Dib smiled proudly at his ingenious way at being less 'nice' to the alien menace.

Zim sat up, hopped off the bed and turned off the light as he grumbled things under his breath. Before he laid back down he peered at the computer screen. "What are you doing, human?" Zim asked quietly. Dib jumped at the sudden closeness of their faces.

"Wha! What are _you_ doing!" Dib almost yelled. Zim backed away from the human's jumpiness. He tilted his head in a confused fashion.

"Why do you startle like that?" Zim questioned, remembering how he did that last night too. Dib glared at him but it didn't last long due to the way the alien was looking at him. Genuinely confused. Dib sighed.

"I don't like random things like that." came his reply.

Zim sat on the edge of the bed and asked "that's not like you. Are you not used to Zim yet? You must be by now." he asked in a sincere voice, the lighting radiating from the computer screen illuminated Zim's face delicately, making him that much more sincere looking. The sight was almost serial to Dib.

Zim too was captivated by how Dib looked with the monitor light on his pale, pale face. Zim wanted to reach out and see if Dib was really there.

"Dib?" Zim said.

Dib seemed to snap out of his daze. "Oh, uh, well, you coming here and not insulting everything, every second is unlike you. I know you pretty well that way." he said to the other. The two stared at each other. Zim looked down to the floor after some time.

"I suppose that is true..." Zim muttered. He felt a little confused for some unknown reason.

They fell silent. Dib didn't know what to say anymore. Zim didn't know what to say either.

For some bizarre reason, Dib's heart began to speed up and Zim's sqeedily-spouch turned uncomfortably. None of them wanted to say anything cheesy or too awkward. They really weren't used to telling each other how much they knew about each other. Indeed...awkward.

Zim looked up and laughed. Dib was shocked to see Zim laughing like the mad Irken he was. He waited for Zim to finish and hopefully, explain what the hell that was about.

Zim did eventually stop and with a sigh he said " Man, was _that _ever awkward." He said looking to the side and fiddling with the mattress. Dib made a deadpan look and swivelled to the screen.

"No kidding." he said and typed again on the keyboard. He was glad Zim found a way to halt the terrible starting they got themselves into. Zim yawned and went under the covers. Dib looked back a little to see the alien had his back to him.

"Dib." the human's eyes darted back to the screen and made a 'Mmm' noise.

There was a pause before Zim spoke again.

"Zim likes sleeping." he muttered, he must of had the covers over his mouth. Dib couldn't help the tiny smile that formed on his face.

"I can tell." he said. Zim slowly drifted to sleep. And about an hour later, Dib went to bed too. This time he faced the alien as he shut his eyes.

**You likey? I hope so. I kinda do. XP I might add another chapter tonight.**


	5. Always Around

**I don't know why, but I really wanted to post this now. I personally like how it turned out. I hope you do too.**

Dib woke up rather late, at two pm and he was starving. The spot where Zim sleeps was cold. Dib went off to the bathroom and then downstairs to find Gaz on the couch.

"Hey, Gaz."

"What?" she grumbled. Dib just walked into the kitchen. He looked into the fridge and took out a drink and sat beside his sister. Dib stared at her.

"So, what's his name." he smirked and sipped his drink. Gaz growled.

"Roy." Dib spited out his cola.

"Roy! R-Really! But...he's a jerk." Dib pouted.

"A hot jerk." She replied. Dib just stared but looked away.

"Who asked who out?" he asked.

"He did, would I do something like that, Dib?" she said looking at her cellphone.

Dib thought for a second. "No...but do you like him?" Gaz liking another person is absurd. Gaz just shrugged. Dib let it go, not wanting to die yet.

%%%%%

Dib decided to go to Krazy Taco for dinner, he asked Gaz if she wanted to go but she said no. Dib also thought that he could use a nice walk. It was fairly dark since it was nine.

It was nice out and the night was chilly and crisp. The stars were poking through the dark sky. Dib inhaled the air and sighed heavenly.

Krazy Taco came into view so he sped up. It was a Saturday so it would no doubt, be busy as hell but Dib had a craving for the new taco combo they had there for a limited time only.

Dib walked in and was shoved around all the uncaring people. It took awhile to get to the line but once he was there he waited. After about five minutes, Dib heard a voice. A voice he knew all too well, in fact, he heard this familiar voice just yesterday.

"What do you mean no tacos wraps! This place was designed to make tacos, yes? Now Give Zim the tacos!" was yelled through the noisy restaurant, Dib face palmed. Coincidence?

"I-I'm s-s-sorry sir, but we ran out of the wrapping for-" came a nice woman's voice. Then Dib heard half the people in the restaurant gasp. Dib moved to see and saw Zim on the counter glaring at the lady. He looked pissed.

"YOU'RE LYING!" the alien screamed.

"P-p-p-please sir, I can-" the lady pleaded but Zim interrupted her.

"Stinkin' humans and their uselessness! ZIM WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" He screamed. Everyone looked around, mixed emotions every where, all different yet all confused. Dib face palmed again and sighed heavily as he pushed his way to the moronic alien.

"Prepare for you pitiful DOOM!" Zim roared.

"Zim! Get down from there, you idiot!" Dib yelled from behind a random person, the person moved away to reveal the human boy to Zim.

Zim was in his usual disguise and he made an 'o' shape with his mouth when he saw Dib.

"D-Dib...?" he said sort of quietly as his arms hung loose at his sides. Walking up to the counter, Dib glared at Zim and Zim looked a little like a beat puppy. The crowd watched.

"_Please _don't tell me you do this all the time, Zim." Dib said disappointingly. He reached out to grab the alien's wrist and pulled him down. Zim let him. Dib looked at the frightened lady apologetic.

"Sorry, he's uh...suffering from severe stupidity and... extreme anger issues." he explained to everyone as he pushed them out the front doors. Zim was protecting everything Dib was saying but no one cared. For once, people believe Dib about something.

Outside, Dib stared at Zim with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for the alien to say something. Zim shifted on his feet, the human was actually making him feel bad. Zim looked at Dib shyly and wondered what kind of magical force the Dib was using to do this to Zim, the human will surely pay.

"um, fancy meeting you here...heh." the alien said nervously. Dib rolled his eyes.

"I wanted a frigging taco combo but nooo, I end up having to deal with you! " Dib said, unhappy. Zim balled his fist.

"To not blame Zim! They are the pathetic ones who failed to uphold such an establishment!" Zim exploded. Dib rolled his eyes again.

"Well, I'm not going to eat there now..." Dib walks off solemnly, leaving Zim behind. Zim quickly followed the human.

"W-wait!" he said as he walked along side Dib. "Let's go eat at McMeaties or something!" the alien said excitedly. Dib gave him a look.

"You want to...eat with me now?" the human flushed. Zim just shrugged.

"You're here, Zim is here...McMeaties is near. Seems like an idea to me." Zim looked at the human to read his expression but just saw red. "Your face...so red..." the alien said almost mesmerized by the sight and reached his gloved hand to touch Dib's check. Dib let him, closing his eyes tightly while making unsure noises at the back of his throat.

Zim pulled his arm away. "Strange" he muttered. Dib looked away from the alien, trying to pretend Zim never did that. They walked to McMeaties in silence, both wondering why they are even there.

They walked in and Dib went to a table and watched to make sure Zim was following, which he was.

"Sit here, tell me what you want and don't move or speak." Dib told the other as he pointed to a seat and watched Zim take it.

"You can't tell me what to do, Zim will move and talk as he pleases." Zim said stubbornly as he held his chin in his gloved hand. Dib leaned close to the alien so he would hear him loud and clear.

"I swear to God Zim, do _anything _and you will never feel the surface of my bed ever again." the teen hissed into Zim's wig, knowing his antennae was there. Shivers went down Zim's spine as the human angrily whispered into his antennae. Zim loved it. But he didn't love the sound of no more sleep.

"Fine, Dib-thing. Go get me some fries and a cola." Zim waved the boy off and Dib did just that. Zim watched him until he turned the corner then the alien relaxed in the seat.

"Wow...angry Dib..." Zim sighed heavenly as he thought of the moment that happened five seconds ago.

When Dib came back he gave Zim his food and took his own. Dib ate his food and looked out the window. Zim ate as well. Eating one fry at a time. Dib found that interesting.

"Why do you eat like that?" Dib asked randomly. Zim looked at the human.

"Like what?" Zim asked. The Irken had no clue what Dib was talking about.

"Your fries...you eat them one by one." Dib informed Zim. Zim looked at the box of fries.

"Oh, each individual fry must face the wrath of ZIM!" the green one explained with pride then took a sip of cola. "Now, Zim washes them down." He smiled happily. Dib shook his head, laughing a little,

"I should have known." Dib drank his drink and bite into his hamburger.

"I'm coming over again." Zim said after some time. Dib looked at the alien's expression. It was calm like always now.

"Ok." Dib said with a shrug. Then he remembered something. "What about Gir?"

"All he does is watch TV endlessly." Zim said nonchalantly. Dib titled his head a little.

"What if he stops watching TV."

Zim's eyes went wide for a second then he sucked on his drink. "Meh." Dib thought that was a little weird so he decided to push the matter a bit more. Just to tease the alien a little.

"So..." Dib leaned in on the table. "you'd rather sleep with me than make sure your base is safe?" the human mused. Zim looked at the human, shocked. Dib watched for the first time as a deep blue blush splashed across Zim's face. Zim continued to slip at his cola slowly.

"When did things get sexual between us, Dib-worm?" Zim asked after he seemed to have collected himself. Dib quickly leaned away from Zim.

"Nuh, uh, I was just kidding!" Dib looked away from the alien.

"Sure you were, Dib-beast." Zim looked out the window as well.

As Dib sat there with his enemy, all he thought was _'It's like a date, It's like a date...'. _

%%%%%

They walked to Dib's and Zim suggested to carry the human up to the window since Gaz locked the front door. As usual it started an argument.

"Dib, it's not that hard." Zim said tapping his foot rapidly on the ground. Dib looked away from the alien with his arms over his chest.

"It's a terrible idea." Dib huffed. "It consists of you, touching me, for a long period of time." Dib explained. Zim had enough of this. He grabbed Dib by the wrist, pushed him against the wall and held him close as he extended his PAK legs and climbed the wall. Regardless of Dib thrashing about against him.

"Ah! Zim!L-Let-No!Ahh! Come on! I said-Ugh" The human went on and on as the alien ignored him.

Finally reaching the window, Zim shifted Dib a little more to his side. "Stay still, Dib-human."

Dib arms hung around Zim's neck, not liking that their cheeks were rubbing together. "I hate you so much right now." the human boy whispered. Zim just nodded and opened the window.

He throw Dib in first and followed in after, but Zim tripped and landed on top of Dib with an 'oof'

Dib felt the soft and thin body fall on him. He sat up a little. "I told you it was...a..." Dib stopped to look at Zim, who's wig was a mess. A hot mess and the way he moaned in pain on Dib's lap.

"Mmm, what were you saying?" Zim asked as he leaned away a bit but didn't get up.

"Um, uh, duh..." was all Dib could say. Zim looked at the human funny.

"What?"

"You're sitting on me..." Dib shoved the alien away. Zim let him, understanding why the human was doing so. Dib got up to get ready for bed. Zim did the same.

Once they were in the room, alone again, they didn't say much. Zim huddled against the wall, covered in the blankets with his eyes close. Dib turned off the light and slipped into bed. They stared at each other. Dib couldn't really see anything.

"Can you see me, Zim?" Did asked softly. Zim nodded.

" Perfectly. Why?" came the alien's reply. Dib smiled a little, knowing Zim could see it but Dib couldn't see Zim's flushed face.

"That's...kinda cool." Dib said. Zim didn't say anything, just looked at the boy in the dark.

"I am Zim, be amazed." Zim said, smirking in the dark.

"Not yet, alien." Dib muttered before drifting off to sleep. "Night..."

"Night, Dib-filth." Zim said sleepily.

**Things are picking up a bit. XD Hopefully, I can keep it like that and still have you guys like it!**


	6. I'll say yes if you say yes

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I had an 'events delimma'. I wasn't sure what should happen first or what should happen after type thing. But I think I'm good now. n.n**

Dib was in his room on the computer when his door opened to reveal Gaz. She was dressed in her usual attire and had her phone in her hand. She also had a tiny skull-head bag on her back.

"I'm leaving for the night. Usually I wouldn't tell you but you would probably hunt me down with your freaky devices and that's the last thing I want. So I'll be back, later." she informed her brother. Dib turned to look at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He prayed it wasn't Ray's house.

"That is none of your business." she grumbled and made a leave for the front door.

"Wait!" Dib ran for his door frame. "Tell me where you are going Gaz!" he yelled. Gaz turned around and growled.

"If you must know I'm going over to Roy's." Dib's stomach turned. Gaz rolled his eyes. "Other people will be there." Dib's face went pale. "Urgh, Dib. I'm just spending the night. No drugs. No alcohol. No sex. God, I'm only 16 you idiot." Dib smiled widely.

"Kay, have fun!" he yelled as he retreated to his room. Gaz just growled and made her way out the door and slammed it shut.

It was almost 12:30 and Dib was wondering why Gaz was going over so late. He was about to run after her when Zim came hurling through the window, panting like crazy.

"Z-Zim? What's the hurry?" Dib asked as Zim laid on his back on the bed trying to catch his breath. Dib went up to the bed and leaned over the other boy.

"Scary...Gaz-monster...spotted Zim...I think..." Zim said breathlessly. Dib's eyes went wide.

"So you ran up here?" Zim nodded. Dib laughed and Zim glared at the teen.

"What...is so funny!" he yelled. Dib sighed happily.

"All that, just for a bed? You're such an extremist Zim." Dib chuckled and it was the cutest thing Zim has ever heard the human do. The irken flushed a little and got up.

"Well...shut up!" came his comeback. Dib snickered and headed out the door. Zim followed.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Dib looked behind him.

"To get some soda, want one? We have coke." Dib offered. Zim nodded and continued to follow which Dib found a bit odd. "You don't have to come with me, you know." Dib said when they got to the stairs. Zim flushed again. He wanted to go with Dib, he didn't want to be alone.

When Dib saw Zim's flustered face he let the matter go and went downstairs. He smiled when he heard Zim's soft footsteps behind him.

The living room and kitchen were dark and Dib could barely see anything. He knew his house very well so he figured he could get to the kitchen with ease until he slammed into a lamp. Dib groaned and held his hand to his head.

"Ow" Dib whispered in the dark. Zim walked up to the lamp and pushed it to the wall more. He made Dib look at him and move his hand. Zim stared at Dib's face for a second. Dib's face went red but it was difficult to tell in the dark.

"Silly human, looks like you'll need an icepack." Zim shuddered at the thought of ice...water...but he took Dib's hand. Dib yelp at the gesture but Zim dragged him to the kitchen and turned on the light. Dib sat at the table to feel his forehead.

"Is it that bad..." he said as he went over the bump on his head. Dib grunted. Zim opened the fridge.

"Dib, get over here. I will not touch any of this horrible stuff." Zim called out. Dib sat up and grabbed two colas and opened the freezer to look for an icepack. Thankfully, there was one ready for him to use.

The two headed to the table and Dib put the drinks on the table and kept the icepack on his forehead. Dib opened Zim's drink and slid it over to him. Zim looked at it. Dib was about to sit down but he noticed Zim staring at the can.

"What?" he asked. Zim looked up at Dib and pointed to the can.

"It's dripping toxins." Zim said, almost scared. Dib just rolled his eyes. He knew Zim was afraid to touch any liquids but he seemed ok with drinking it, it made no sense. Dib sighs and takes the drink with one hand while holding the icepack to his head in the other hand.

"Making me do extra work..." Dib grumbled as he went to the counter to pour the coke in a glass. Zim huffed.

"Extra work? That stuff burns me human. It burns me." Zim said in an cautious tone. Dib nodded and came back with the glass of coke. He gave it to Zim and Zim made a happy noise in his throat as he took the glass and drank the liquid.

"How can you drink things with water in it but you can't touch it?" Dib asked and propped his elbow on the table to hold the ice against his head. He hissed a little at the coldness. Zim shrugged.

"Sensitive skin." he muttered. Dib smiled at the response.

"Aww, poor widdle Zimmy has sensitive skin." Dib mocked the alien. Zim growled.

"Quiet, goose egg-Dib." Zim snapped back. Dib pouted and sipped his coke. "Can you eat meat then too?" Dib had to know.

"No, that's just too repulsive to even look at." Zim said thoroughly disturbed. Dib shrugged and put the icepack on the table and groaned.

"Stupid lamp..." Dib muttered. Zim chuckled and drank the rest of his drink.

"Want Zim to kiss it better?" Zim mocked Dib like he did to him. Dib glared at him.

"I'll pass." Dib said as he sat up to put Zim's cup away. Zim tilted his head a little.

"Perhaps I should hire you as my personal maid slave?" Zim mused and Dib turned to look at the other uninterestedly.

"Ha ha, very funny. I suppose I'd get my very own, custom made by the amazing Zim maid outfit?" Dib rolled his eyes when Zim smiled widely.

"I was thinking more like a bondage outfit." Zim casually corrected the human. Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim.

"Not in your lifetime, dirty alien." Dib said as he chugged his drink and threw the can in the garbage.

"Aw, that's too bad, I was really looking forward to it." Zim pretended to be upset. Dib turned on the light in the living room after turning off the kitchen light.

"I bet...why is it that I do something for you, you claim I'm a slave? And even worse, put disturbing mental images in my head? Do I deserve any of that?" Dib asked slightly amused. Zim snickered.

"You are a slave, to Zim and I don't find them disturbing." Zim said as they walked up the stairs. Dib paused on a step.

"So you want to see me in revealing outfits?" the human smirked at the alien. Zim crossed his hands over his arms.

"Do you want to see Zim in revealing outfits? Zim asked back. Dib's eyes went wide.

"I asked first!" Dib whined a little.

"So? I'll only say yes if you say yes." Zim said stubbornly.

"Then I say no." Dib said and Zim just walked passed him.

"Then Zim says no." he said as he went into the room. Dib huffed.

"What a stupid way to answer a question." he muttered then he remembered that he forgot the icepack on the kitchen table. He didn't think he left it on long enough so he went back down to get it.

Dib went back into his room with the icepack to his face and sat at his computer to check his emails before heading to the bathroom and then going to sleep. Zim was already in bed. Dib finished up for bed and slipped in the sheets with Zim.

Zim turned around to glare at the human. "Get that thing out of here." he pointed to the icepack.

"It's my bed, I'll do what I-" Dib was cut off when a PAK leg came and threw the item onto the floor. Dib glared at Zim. "You are so immature."

"Whatever." Zim said as he snugged close to Dib. Dib's heart almost stopped at the random intimate action.

"W-what are you doing?" Dib asked. Zim wrapped his arms around the human boy's waist tiredly and yawned. Dib yelped and tried to push the other away but Zim wasn't have it. "ZIM! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Dib yelled since Gaz wasn't home.

"Shhh, Dib. I'm just trying to...uh...thank you for letting me use your bed. Uh huh." Zim said uncertainly. Dib deadpanned.

"Zim, you never thank anyone for anything, now explain why you are holding me." Dib demanded. Zim's antennae went limp on his head and he lips perked out.

"Hold Zim back, human." Zim said in a whiny voice. Dib's eyes went wide and his face burst into a deep shade of red. He slowly wrapped his arms around Zim and pulled him close. His heart was beating fast. He loved the feeling of the other boy's body rubbing against his own.

Zim nuzzled into Dib's neck and Dib swallowed hard. It sent shivers down Dib's back as Zim whispered against his skin.

"I saw this in a movie I watched today...and wanted to try it...I like it." Zim said softly. Dib would have face palmed if he could.

"Zim..." Dib was going to say that this was wrong but seeing as Zim was ok with it, so was he. The concept reminded Dib of what Zim said earlier with the whole 'I'll say yes if you say yes' thing. Dib chuckled. "You're watching too much TV." Dib finally said to the sleepy alien.

"It's rotting my brilliant brainmeats." Zim said. Dib nodded and said good night to the alien, who said it back.

Dib closed his eyes. He was going to hate it when he woke up.

**Yaay! Cheesiness and Cuddles~! PX **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, favouriting and ect. my story, I really apperciate it! :'D**


	7. ParaMolester

**31 REVIEWS! THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE! My internet is down...and so am I...I'm stealing my friends internet right now, just for you! -w-**

It's two weeks into August and Zim's nightly visits were the norm now.

Dib kept the window unlocked and Zim would crawl through casually. They would greet each other with a nod or a quick 'hey'. Sometimes, if Dib was in a good mood, he would go down and make a midnight snack while coming up with a treat or two for his alien nemesis. Zim's face and those thin, black stocks would shoot right up in delight. Dib gave Zim more sweets just to see the reaction again. He reluctantly admitted to himself that it was too cute for an alien invader.

At night, the two boys would talk about random thoughts that arose in their heads like humanity, irkens, school, and they never failed to argue over who was better. Zim always seemed to win due to Dib's limited refusal to lose. That alien had unlimited determination for everything. It amazed the human.

But things have been getting a little frustrating for Dib. To Zim, cuddling was just cuddling but to Dib, cuddling was a show of affection. Both make sense. Dib didn't know if Zim was genuinely stupid or if he was messing with his 'inferior human mind' as Zim would call it.

As Dib laid down, Zim was sitting up.

"Are you not tired?" Dib asked the alien.

"Not really..." Zim said. He turned to Dib and Dib sat up.

"Me neither really..." Dib admitted. The two say there for a bit. Dib looks to the clock. "It's 3 am...is that too late to go outside for a bit?" Dib asked the alien.

Zim looked at Dib and smirked. "I don't believe so."

%%%%%

It was chilly outside and unlike Zim, Dib brought a sweater.

"I told you that you could take one of my sweaters Zim." the human nagged.

"Zim would rather freeze, thank you." Zim said in a stubborn tone.

Dib gave him a deadpan look. "Looks like you got what you wanted then." he muttered.

Zim huffed. "Don't I always?" he asked rhetorically. "Where are we going anyways...You refused to tell Zim." Zim narrowed his eyes at the other. Dib laughed and Zim deepened his stare. "Well!"

"Jeez, Zim, calm down. The best place to go to this late at night would have to be...the park!" the human said with a little too much excitement. Zim just looked at him.

"Why...are you so happy about this, Dib?" Zim asked slightly confused. Dib looked embarrassed when Zim asked him that.

"Oh...well, I don't know. I like the parks." Dib tried to explain as Zim gave him that trade mark look of his. Zim shrugged and they walked to the park.

When they got there Dib went running for a swing. He hasn't been on a swing in a really long time so he was overjoyed to be on one again. He started swinging and giggled like a little girl as it moved him back and forth. Zim watched the human and smiled a little. Zim goes for the swing beside the happy human and carefully pushes it back and forth like Dib had. Dib stopped and watched Zim move slowly on the swing.

"Want a push?" he asked. Zim turned to look that other, eyes wide.

"Um, what if...I fall..." Zim said sheepishly. Dib laughed and Zim didn't like that. "Screw you human. Zim does not need your pushy powers of pitifulness." Zim exploded, making Dib laugh more.

"I wasn't laughing at you...kind of...not in a mean way anyways. You look cute when you're worried, that's all." Dib said as he stood up from his swing.

"Cute...?" Zim repeated the word, trying to remember the meaning of it again. Dib looked at the other strangely.

"What?"

"You said...Zim was cute..." Zim said rather confused. Being 'cute' was a good thing...And Dib just called him that. The Irken was a little lost. Dib's eyes went wide as he covered his mouth with his hands. Zim gave the human a very odd look. "What are you doing Dib?" he questioned.

Dib's face flushed as he slowly removed his hands. "D-did I really...call you that?" embarrassment and shock evident in the blacked haired teen's voice.

Dib heart sped up a bit when Zim nodded his head. Dib had to change the subject quickly.

"Uh, so about that push!" the pale teen went up behind Zim and Zim freaked out a bit.

"N-No Dib! Zim will fall!" He said, frightened again. Dib had to hold back his laugh.

"Hold on to the chains then." Dib explained to Zim and didn't give Zim a chance to respond as he pulled Zim back and let him go with a forceful push. Zim screamed and kicked his feet to try and stop the contraption.

"Diib! M-make it stop! Ahhh!" the alien yelled. Dib just moved out of the way to witness the flailing alien on the swing. Dib called out to him. "Don't let go of the sides!" he laughed.

"Curse you, human!" the alien growled as he swung by the human.

When Zim was able to get off the swing he glared evilly at Dib, who turned to run up the playground steps. Zim chased after him. They ran around the whole mini gymnasium built within the park. They were panting and laughing at the same time. Dib was about to go down a slide when Zim caught his hoodie and pulled him back and got on top of the human boy so he couldn't get up.

"Victory for Zim! How does it feel to be on the bottom, Dibbers?" Zim smirked in the human's face. Dib's face went bright red at the sentence. He had a feeling that Zim had no idea of the double meaning there was behind the sentence. Dib decided to go along with his innocent alien nemesis.

"I don't know, Zim, you tell me." he said with a smirk. Zim didn't understand the reponse but before could he speak, Dib grabbed his waist as they slid down the slide. Dib was enjoying the little ride while Zim was not. Then Zim's back hit the ground and Dib was on top.

"This, is how it should be." Dib said proudly. Zim growled, mostly at the pain in his back. Dib looked down to see one of Zim's antennae sticking out of his wig. For some reason he had the urge to touch it, so he did.

Zim was about to yell at the human but all words died as one of his most sensitive spots was being touched. At first he froze but then he made a whimpering noise.

Dib heard the noise but continued to stroke the antennae. He watched Zim's face turn from a glare to a more blissful look. The alien shifted a bit under the touch and began to pant a little. Dib just kept rubbing.

Zim's head was reeling at the treatment Dib was giving him. His fingers curled in and out against the wood shavings all over the playground. Zim felt his face get hotter the more Dib rubbed his antennae and him didn't even tell the human to stop.

Dib didn't want to stop, seeing what it was doing to his enemy. Dib's heart was racing as Zim started to quietly moan and arch his back underneath him. At that moment, Dib realized that Zim's antennae seemed to act as pleasure points for the Irken. The human subconsciously rubbed faster.

Zim held back a scream as Dib stoked his antennae faster. He couldn't control how the moans slipped through his mouth. He also couldn't control the amount of pleasure that surged thought his tiny body.

"Ahh! Dib!" Zim almost cried out and grabbed for the humans waist. Dib jumped on to the slide and stopped what he was doing. Zim's cry of pleasure made both his heart and his 'other area' spark with joy. Dib looked away from the alien and sat on the bottom of the slide to wait for Zim to collect himself. The alien stayed on the ground, panting.

After a few more seconds Zim sat up and fixed his hair. Zim looked up at Dib, who was looking away from him. It angered the alien a little.

"It was...your fault...you know." Zim said still a little breathless. Dib didn't look at him still. Zim got up and pined the human on the slide. They stared at each other. Zim leaned in and Dib was about to ask him what he was doing but their lips connected. Dib's eyes went huge and he tried to escape the other but it didn't work.

Zim ran his hands through Dib hair to pull at the roots and keep him in place. Dib grabbed Zim's shoulders, still trying to push him away but Zim slipped his tongue through Dib's lips and into his mouth. Dib creased all movement and let Zim explore his mouth. Dib was utterly lost as to how things go to this point. Then Zim sucked on Dib's tongue a little and Dib couldn't help the moan or the shiver that ran up his back.

Zim quickly pulled away. Panting a bit and left Dib panting like crazy on the slide. Zim smirked as he said "Now you know how it feels." and with that he walked away.

Dib stared at the stars with his mind a total blank for a few minutes. He sat up and turned to Zim and saw that the alien was heading back to his house. Dib grunted and quickly ran after the other. Zim was a little far so Dib had to yell to talk to him.

"Zim! You bastard!" he yelled. Zim looked behind him and kept walking. "That was my first kiss! It wasn't meant for you to just take!"

Zim stopped and waited for Dib to catch up. Dib flushed as he saw the smirk on Zim's face. Dib tried to stop panting as they walked together again.

Zim looked ahead as he spoke. "On Irk, what you did is a direct sign for the desire to mate." the alien said casually. Dib looked at him and almost choked on the air he was tried so hard to get.

"Why didn't you tell me to stop then! I had no clue that's what it meant!" the human yelled at the stupid alien beside him. Zim's smirk grew wider.

"It felt good." Zim said. Again Dib almost choked.

"Felt good! " Dib yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I can't believe all that just happened." Dib said in disbelief as he looked at his hands, blamming them for everything.

"You liked it too." Zim added. Dib gave him an offend look.

"I did not! How can you even say that!" Dib screamed. Zim made an unimpressed look at Dib's yelling.

"Cause first, you didn't stop even after it was obvious I was enjoying it AND because you moaned when I kissed you, so shut up and accept your desire for Zim!" Zim pointed at the human's chest and narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits. Dib stared at the other, wide eyed. "AND!" the invader yelled. "You said I was cute...so there." Zim crossed his arms over his chest with a 'hmph'

Dib sighed. He knew what Zim was saying was all true...but do they mean that he 'desires Zim'. They were enemies, it was just too absurd. Dib just left it at that, seeing as Zim was frustrated and Dib had nothing to deny Zim's proof, so they walked back to Dib's.

When they walked through the front door, the place was dark. Dib went to turn on the light but Zim grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Dib could barely see the alien but he knew Zim could see him perfectly.

"What?" Dib asked, his face already going red.

"You never said you didn't like me." Zim whispered in the dark. It was a demanding whisper.

"...I don't." Dib said to the alien. Zim let him go and went upstairs. Dib just followed, not entirely sure what is happening and just wanting to sleep. Zim went straight to the bed room and Dib went the opposite direction, to the bathroom.

Dib walked into his bed room and went into bed beside Zim. The lights were already off. When Dib settled in, Zim turned his back to Him. Dib gave him a look and moved in closer.

"Are you...upset?" Dib had to ask. Zim just grunted. "So you are." Zim grunted again. Dib rolled his eyes. "Wow Zim, I didn't even do anything." the human mumbled angrily.

"Zim is tired, Sleep, para-molestor." came Zim's response. Dib sat up.

"PARA- WHAT?" Dib almost screamed. Zim turned to look at the human's red face. Then Dib heard heavy foot steps across the hall. He looked to the door and his heart stopped. Dib quickly shoved Zim under a bunch of covers and leaned his back against Zim's buried body. Zim made protests and Dib quickly 'shh'ed him.

Gaz kicked open the door, not impressed and very tired. Dib gulped.

"Who are you talking to!" she grunted devil-like. Dib shook his head.

"N-No one."

Gaz growled. "Then why the hell are you yelling!" she yelled herself.

"I was um...having a nightmare..." was all Dib could think of. There was a soft chuckle heard in the room. Dib's eyes went wide.

"What was that?" Gaz asked, losing her patience. Dib looked around nervously.

"Must have been...my um haunted marshmallow bag...in my closet. It does that sometimes." Dib stared sweating a little. He didn't want Gaz seeing Zim, his enemy, in his room. And he didn't want Gaz to know he was lying to her. She never lied to him. Dib swiftly elbowed Zim before the alien could laugh again.

Gaz just grunted and said "You better shut up and never wake me up again." Dib nodded his head and she slammed the door. Dib quickly crawled under the covers with Zim.

"_You idiot! Why'd you laugh!"_ Dib hissed at the other. Zim chuckled again.

"Why else? To get you in trouble." the alien said happily. Dib growled then he remembered the name.

"Why did you call me that you scum." Zim took a bit to answer.

"You are the scum." Zim said as he got out of the sheets to breath. "You elbowed me in the squeedily-spooch. Curse you!"

Dib rolled his eyes and straightened the blanket. He was dead tired now and so was Zim. Dib was going to have to forget about what happened tonight as he laid down and slowly slipped into a quiet sleep. After some time, Zim turned over to hold Dib close to him again. Zim had to admit, he liked sleeping but it is so much better when he felt Dib's warmth and drowned in his sweet vanilla scent.

**I heard you guys like cheesiness...so I added more! :D Yay, long chapter, hope you like! I enjoyed making it for you.**


	8. Brand New Challenge

**I thought of a clever plan to continue this story. My computer broke so I have no software to write in but I took one of the old 'Sleep Tight' documents from here, deleted the content and wrote new chapter 8 content. Lawl I'm such a loser. XP**

**I hope I get a new computer soon so I can finish this story sooner and stuff but here you go! :D**

If you replay it in slow motion in your head then it feels like you're still experiencing it. It was so addicting, replaying it and the action itself. That is Dib's major issue right now.

He woke up in the morning, brushed his teeth, went back to his bed and laid there, thinking. About what? About the kiss. The feeling of that slightly hard and skinny tonuge thrusting into his mouth. The roughness of it all and how very unexpected it was. Those sharp talons pulling at his hair, forcing Dib to comply was eerily arousing. And deffinately the way Zim's tongue explored Dib's mouth swiftly and elagently. All of it made Dib feel hot and anticipate for more.

Dib knew this would happen, it always did. Every time he had a problem; it was sleep that cured him and he was going right back to it. The only way Dib could get something bothersome off his mind is by sleeping. But even now, it was difficult. He tossed and turned, he even sat up then back into bed again. Soon, he was at rest again. After a thousand reruns of the kissing memory and the addicting feeling that came with them each time.

At one point, Gaz walked by and noticed that Dib was fast asleep at 5 pm. "Sleeping your problems away again, Dib." his purple haired sister said under her breath and shook her head as she walked downstairs.

%%%%%

Zim was surprised to see Dib already sleeping. He was also disappointed because he really wanted to talk to the human. The alien did some more research, and was proud to do so. His research consisted of affection which later lead him into the topic of sex. An action humans did, most of the time, in bed. When Zim found out about this his sqeedily spooch turned extremly. He has been sleeping in a partential 'mating' ground with his worst enemy. The scaryest part was that the thought was exilerating to Zim. Sleeping with the enemy as humans would say.

Of course, Zim doesn't plan on having intercourse with the Dib human but his research lead him to other things humans do to show this 'affection'. Zim wasn't fond of showing others he cared about them because well he never cares about anyone but himself. And if he did care about someone, he wouldn't show it. It was different with Dib, ever since that 'kiss' Zim did on the human, he felt different. Zim copied the idea from many TV shows and movies. Boy was it a bad idea. Zim wants to do more of the 'kissing' with the Dib. He wanted it more than the sleep he came over for.

But the human was asleep.

Zim watched the human sleep. Another thing he found out, couples cuddle after they had sex. Zim smirked at this. There is no doubt that Dib knows all this information and yet the human let Zim cuddle with him.

Zim took off his things and sliped into bed beside the sleeping human.

Dib stired a little and slowly opened his eyes. He felt unbelievabley out of sorts. He's never had to sleep the entire day to get his mind off something. So the human was twice as confused when the very thing he has been get over was right in front of him. Dib's eyes shoot open and he wiped the covers away. He was more than wide awake now. Almost jumping out of bed even.

"Z-Zim!" Dib said as if he was scared. Zim sat up a bit,

"Did I scare you Dib?" Zim said quietly.

Dib calmed down and released the blankets that he was holding against his chest. "Alittle, yes..." he said softly. Zim smiled and cupped Dib cheek. The human froze and his breath hitched in his throat. Zim leaned in slowly, watching Dib's expression. Dib's eyes were half shut, waiting. Some how they both knew, they knew they wanted more.

They're lips pressed gently this time. Sparks crackled brightly. Zim kept his hand on Dib's cheek and raised his other hand up to the human's chest. Lightly rubing up and down. Dib pushed his tongue through Zim's lips and he let him as he sliped his tongue into Dib's mouth. Dib explored the alien's mouth for the first time. He brought his arms to Zim's hips. His hands were shaking.

When they parted for air, none of them knew what came over them. They stared at each other with their hands still placed where they were during the kiss. Dib realized that he didn't think for a secound before or during their kiss. No feelings of wrong but feelings of right. His planofr forgeting the last kiss was easier now because a more intense one replaced it. Making Dib's sleeping efforts pointless. This angered Dib now.

Zim on the other hand, was happy. Happy to have this kind of control of the human. He didn't care about 'feelings' just the 'power'. But Zim is about to regret what he did.

"You should go now." Dib said plainly. Zim's eyes widened. He studied the human's face to see that he was serious.

"Why?" Zim asked, slightly offened some how. Dib was kicking him out now!

"Because..." Dib said as he removed his hands from Zim's hips. Zim glared at him now. Dib continued. "I don't feel right with you around me right now." Dib looked down. He knew that saying that would imply so many things to the Irken. Zim wasn't that dumb anymore, plus anyone could tell why Dib didn't want the alien around. It was because he actually did want Zim around.

"Just because we kissed doesn't mean anything." the alien said crossing his arms over his chest. Dib glaced at him. He couldn't tell why Zim had said that. There could have been many reasons like the other was hiding the fact he felt anything for him or maybe he really didn't feel anything for him. Dib sighed. This was going to hurt his heart more than anything but he couldn't back out. Zim obviously wanted a enemies with benifts relationship now, Dib could see it in his eyes. There was a watered down lust. A brand new kind of challenge.

Zim pulled the human closer to him and smirked. "You're not...falling for Zim are you human?" Dib's eyes widened and pushed the other away with a face of confused disgust.

"No! I could never do that. What's there to fall for?" the human asked. Zim leaned in closer, still grinning that evil grin. We might never know what the alien is up to.

"Good. I was getting worried that I would have to start taking you out on dates or some crap like that." the alien said as he nipped at Dib's neck. Dib held back his whimper. The alien was mocking him and his species worthless emotions called 'love'. Dib doesn't believe in love so two can play at this game.

"I would ditch you anyways." Dib said coldly as he tilted his neck on the side Zim was sucking on. Zim moaned against the humans skin, liking where this was going. He wanted to play with Dib more without having to worry about other things. The human was so delicious.

Dib didn't want Zim to win this. He always knew what Zim wanted. Control over his rivial. Like at the park, Dib knew Zim didn't like being rendered hopeless to Dib's touching so he lashed out on him by kissing him. Now the tiny Irken wanted more, with no complications, he was greedy like that. It made Dib smirk as to how well he knew this alien. So predictable. Even the fact that Zim never expects Dib to switch things to suit his own desires.

Zim continued to lick, bite and suck on the Dib's skin until Dib took him by the wrists and pined him to the bed. Zim's eyes grew wide while Dib's smirk grew wider.

"I guess you thought I'd let you do everything?" Dib snicked when Zim's eyes narrowed at him. Zim was about to said something when his mouth was covered by a pair of lips. He muffled many protests but they didn't help him any. Zim couldn't help but moan. He didn't want to admit that Dib too had the power to control him. It pissed him off to no end.

Dib quickly released Zim to firmly grip his cheeks to deepen the kiss. He forced his tongue in and began to explore. Zim grabbed and clawed at Dib's wrists. He arched his back and kicked his legs but none of it stopped him from moaning deep within the kiss. He loved when Dib was in control, when he was angery and when it was all combined into this.

Dib broke from the kiss to take a quick glace at Zim. Zim was still glaring at the other. Dib just smirked and quickly kissed the other again. This time was harsh. Zim whinced a little but loved it all that much more. The two were practically drinking each other. Zim would dig his claws into flesh while Dib rubbed the alien's skin roughly. They would break apart for about a second then get right back into it. Panting, moaning, kicking, pushing and pulling each other everywhere. It was much more heated than any fight they have even had. In fact, they technically were fighting but with their lips locked the whole time.

%%%%%

It was late, around 1, when Gaz decided she was tired enough to go to bed. She finished her show and put way any dishes and garbage. She headed to her room but as she pasted Dib's room, she heard noises. Nasty noises. She caustiously leaded her head to the door and listened intentively. There were deffinately noises. At first, Gaz thought that maybe her older brother was perhaps pleasuring himself. A disrubing thought indeed. But as she listened she noticed something significant; there were two voices. Her eyes went wide for a second and pondered whether she should go in of not.

She decided she needed some more excitement in her summer vacation. It might not be the most pleasant thing to see but it will create memmories or even better humilliation.

She turned the door knob and swung the door open, phone camera ready.

The two boys creased all movement and faced the door in utter shock. Then came the flash.

**I feel like that was a good place to stop as any. Muwhahaha. I was wondering...what should Gaz see? Something naughty or something mild, like kissing? I kinda want you guys to pick. :shrugs:**

**I strayed from the fluff a bit and went for a more...uh...angry like fluff?**

**I hope you like!:D**


	9. Do you like him?

It was quite the sight.

First off, they were enemies, male enemies. Making it even more of a sight.

Dib was found under Zim with his shirt removed. His pants revealed half of his boxers and subtle red markings contrasted against his pale skin. Zim was wedged between Dib's half-bent legs. Said alien was leaning down at the human's chest with his claws placed at the abdomen of the being below him. Sharp fingertips connected with the endings of the scratches littered on Dib's chest. Both boys were panting, shocked and embarrassed beyond belief.

Gaz too was stunned. She did not expect to see another person in the room. And she really didn't expect the person to not be a human and to be Zim. The unfortunate girl lowered her cell phone slowly, as if checking that the picture on her phone was correct in it's likeness. And it was, the only difference were the expressions.

Dib looked like he wanted to die while Zim seemed to have more of a terrified expression. Gaz smirked.

"Did I interrupt?" the wicked sister asked casually, just to piss them off by embarrassing them even more. The response brought the boys back from the terror they were engulfed in, leaving them motionless. Dib made the first move by shoving Zim off him.

"N-no! We...we were just...uh...fighting!" Dib said nervously. Zim, now prompt on his elbows, nodded eagerly.

"Yes! See!" he pointed to Dib's marked up chest. "battle scars!" Dib scrolled at him.

Gaz looked down at her phone and gave it a critical look. "I don't know..." she said warily. "I heard noises...not ones that one in pain would make, the opposite actually. And this picture here-" Gaz was cut off by Zim.

"Picture!" He scrambled out of the tangle of bed sheets and stood up. "Delete it!" he demanded. Gaz scoffed.

"I thought you were 'just fighting'...but on here, it looks like you're about to give Dib a blo-" again she was interrupted, by Dib leaping out of the bed and grabbing for the phone.

"Let me see! You're lying!" he protested as he and Gaz fought for the phone. The purple haired female laughed evilly. Dib was taller than Gaz but she has swift hands. Not as swift as Zim. As she slipped the cellular device to her other hand, Zim snatched it before it reached it's destination. The siblings stop as Zim examined the image. His eyes went wide and face a deep, deep shade of blue. Dib's expression soon reflected Zim's. Gaz took her phone back before Zim could even delete the picture. As Zim fumed from being so distracted and failing to remove the image, Gaz crossed her arms and looked mostly to Dib. Somehow this was all his fault. Dib stood there and fiddled with his exposed shorts a bit, while looking at his carpet.

"So...anything I should now about?" her tone making it obvious that there was something she should know about. Because she directed her stare at Dib he felt like he was the one who must explain.

"It's not what you think...honestly." Dib said shyly as he scratched the back of his head. He felt out of place being the only one without a shirt on. Gaz raised an eyebrow, expecting more. Dib glanced at Zim who was sitting on the bed, arms and legs crossed. He was not pleased with Gaz's presence. Zim caught on that Dib needed help with this. It was Zim who made everything complicated by coming over and kissing him. Dib was simply responding. Zim rolled his eyes and faced Gaz.

"The human boy is right. We are not 'dating' or in any relationship besides...enemies." he said in a bored tone. Dib couldn't help but be a bit hurt but he knew it was true, so very true. Gaz looked at the both of them. Zim showed that they were still who they always were due to his angry and confident face but Dib...she could tell Dib felt a little differently, seeing as he didn't show the same confidence in Zim's statement.

In a low yet soft voice Dib asked, "Please Gaz...can you delete the picture..."

Both Gaz and Zim looked at Dib. He looked like he was about to crumble into a horrid mess of mixed emotions. Zim felt slightly bad but it was hard to understand why Dib was being this way. Gaz, on the other hand, knew perfectly why. She sighed.

"Fine, but you have to take me to Bloaty's tomorrow, got it?" of course there was a catch. Dib's expression changed to a bit of a thankful look. He would have been much happier if Zim hasn't there. The alien's presence was depressing to the human now.

"Sure thing, thanks." he smiled a sweet little smile. Gaz grumbled as she deleted the image from her phone. She looked up at her distressed older brother. He looked like he wanted to say more, ask more but something stopped him. She looked at Zim, who began to crawl in bed. Dib glanced at him too. Gaz made a leave for the door no longer interested in the two and their freakish relationship. Dib crept behind her to whisper in her ear.

"You won't tell anyone...will you?" fear leaking out of every word. Gaz turned her head a bit to catch Dib's fearful face. Again she sighed, more quite this time. She grew to respect her brother since Dib never said shit about her.

"Alright, I won't, just answer one thing for me." she paused to give Dib time to turn and watch Zim intensively. When he turned back she continued, in a very low whisper. "Do you like him?"

Dib fell completely silent, unsure whether to answer that. Gaz walked across the hall, to her room. "Think about it." and then she slammed the door.

Dib stood in his door frame for a few seconds and then shut his door as well. Zim had his back turned and was facing the wall, engulfed in blanket. Dib couldn't tell if Zim was upset or not or even if he was sleeping or not. He kind of didn't care at this point. He slipped back into the covers and faced away from Zim. The human was beginning to hate Zim differently. He knew, deep down in his human heart, that regardless of the fact that Zim wouldn't feel a thing, he would. But he let his frustration over shadow that and now he was feeling worse than ever. How can he just let Zim use him like this? What are either of them gaining from this? because to Dib, it's not just sleep anymore.

%%%%%

Dib woke up in the middle of the night, not sure what time it was. The sting of the scratches must of woke him up, he growled. Why would Zim scratch him like that! Pleasurable or not, it was not nice. It was nice to have the alien lick it after...but Gaz walked in before that was performed. The incident was freash in his waking mind. He flushed thinking about the picture, wishing he would had seen it. The teenaged boy couldn't help but think '_Was Zim really gonna give me a blowjob..._' Dib felt his face get insanely hot, his enemy...doing such things...why was that disturbingly pleasing. Miserable at the loss, He was about to get up or move around but he felt restricted. A pair of thin, loose arms encircled his waist and on his back he felt a hint of warmth. It hit him like a ton of bricks. His face went red instantly.

'_Damn it, Zim! Why do you do this shit to me?' _he practically screamed in his head. He had the right mind to rip out of the alien's pathetic hold but he just couldn't do it. He wanted it so bad, to be held. Thoughts of all the things they could do that surpassed this...infecting his brain with hopeless desires. It baffled him to the max as to why Zim acted differently than his thoughts. '_We're not in a relationship yet we act as if we do...what sense does that make!'_ Dib asked. Was it really a minor lust, one neither of them understood. But they did understand, the action of it. They've made out and they literally sleep together. That's as far as it really gets. Dib even included all the other things that happened between them this summer. The computer screen, the 'date' at McMeaties and Zim carrying him to the window. So much is involved there.

Dib slowly turned to face the sleeping alien but tried to keep the motionless arms on his waist. Zim looked so calm, relaxed and most importantly, cute when he slept. That was another thing, Dib doesn't see Zim as an ugly lizard but the adorable Irken. There was something utterly wrong with that.

Dib snaked his arms under Zim's to pull him closer. He froze as he watched Zim's antennae twitch many times. What they were doing was beyond Dib's comprehension. But it just added to the cute boy. Dib definitely had a thing for aliens if antennae had him blushing. Dib could feel Zim's warm breath coating his neck and chest area. Zim had to breath out of his mouth, odd but made sense since he had no noise.

After doing this, Dib thought back to Gaz's question.

'_Do you like him?_'

Dib screwed his face. '_Do I?' _he pondered. The fact that he couldn't give an immediate negative answer had him thinking he did. Which scared him to death. It was evident that the two shared some kind of messed up chemistry. They went so well but didn't go so well.

How would he live the rest of his teenaged years knowing he fell for someone like Zim? Would he brush it off, like Zim seemed to do or will it tear him apart? What did Zim think of him? Was he hiding his 'true' feelings? What if they did date...what would it be like? To Dib, heaven. That was a very bad sign. It meant so many new things. Dib was gay now? He really did like Zim? Would it really be like heaven? This felt like hell, that's for sure.

So many unanswered questions, it was painful to keep inside him. Dib will have to have a chat with Zim next time he comes over. He also had to tell Gaz his final answer. It was clear to both siblings what the answer was, maybe even to Zim.

Dib felt his eyelids go heavy once more and before he drifted off to sleep he kissed Zim softly on the forehead.

**There, you got your answer to what Dib's answer will be, right there...right above this stupid comment. lol XD**

**Hope you liked it!:D**


	10. Now or Never

**Long chapter! :D I got my mom to download a writing software onto her computer, now I can write with confidence!(Spell Check) XD**

Dib was not surprised to see Zim gone when he woke up but he started to hate it when he did. He felt used, hopeless and a little lonely.

Dib didn't want to start his day off with that horrible alien so he ignored his thoughts about Zim and tried his best to go on with his day, just like Zim was doing. It was frustrating having to constantly remind yourself that you have to accustom yourself to fit the needs or wants of others.

In the living room, Gaz was hogging the couch while she texted. Dib was embarrassed to see his sister again. She looked up at him and snickered a bit. Dib hung his head a bit and headed to the kitchen to grab a banana or something. After he obtained want his mindmenvisioned for him to eat, he sat at the table. Gaz walked in to open the fridge. When she got her soda, she leaned on the closed fridge door.

"Does Zim like sleepover or something." she said sipping her soda a bit. Dib stared off into the distance and sighed.

"Yeah...he has been for awhile now, around the beginning of the month. It was really annoying at first but I don't care anymore." Dib said nonchalantly. Gaz didn't fall for his cover up from last night.

"Obviously you do, I know you do. You care to some degree...I bet you care mostly because you know he doesn't."

Dib eat his banana. "I don't want to talk about it." Gaz shrugged, mostly just out of habit, Dib couldn't see her do it.

"You know I'm right." She gave Dib a stern look when he turned to face her. Dib had a slightly serious expression on him.

"Do I look gay to you?" he asked. He was getting a bit pissed off. His morning was going bad so far. He really didn't want to think about this new information and all its effects.

"Yes." Gaz stated flatly to her stubborn brother. She knew he was in a grumpy mood so she decided to leave the conversation after her response. Dib slid in his chair, feeling utterly lost. It was clear that he had to interest in girls but he assumed he just didn't like the whole 'dating' thing in the first place. Dib was a smart individual, he should have known this a while ago. The teenager sat at the table for a bit, not sure what he could do but all he was doing is stabbing his mind with Zim-related thoughts. For some reason the Irken wouldn't quite invading the human's mind.'_He can't invade earth but he does a lovely job invading me!' _he grumbled in his head.

Tired of this crap, Dib got up. He was finally going to set things straight with Zim, right now. He left the kitchen, passed the living room and went to his room to change. When he came down, Gaz was giving him a suspicious look.

"I'll be back to bring you to Bloaty's later, ok?" he said as he put his shoes on.

"You better not come back late or anything." she watched Dib nod his head. She growled not even bothering to ask where he was going. Dib headed out the door and took the route to the odd green house he knew so well.

%%%%%

Zim typed furiously at his wide irken keyboard. A giant screen leaned a bit over the small creature. Zim would looked up once every few seconds, making sure what he typed was correct. The room was empty and the air was cold just like its owner. The endless sound of clicks and clacks filled the room. Zim was in a zone.

Dib slowly walked up to the house, cautious of the lawn gnomes. Starting from the first step, Dib felt like he was instantly targeted. The human froze, his two eyes scanned the eight that were watching him. He didn't know what to do but he had options.

He could run, like a smart human boy or he could be a 'man' and take it. What will that gain? In Dib's mind, nothing really. But there was one thing; he wanted things to be clear between him and Zim. During his walk here he made it his goal today to either have Zim stay the enemy he always was or the new and twisted approach, claim the alien as his. His boyfriend. It was true, he wanted the alien. But there was a problem with that. What if Zim did not want Dib back, Dib would be a little hurt but he had to stop this now or else.

Dib took a significantly big breath. He felt vulnerable but determined to face the alien. He thought about the glass being half full but he knew Zim would go for the glass being half empty. Sometimes the other way around but the point is that they never agreed. But there was something there and Dib, the investigator, is going to get to the bottom of it.

Before his forced outing with his lovely sister.

Dib took another step and he ran his way up to the door in a flash. Fortunately, he was unharmed. He quickly turned to handle expecting it to open but it didn't. Before he could respond he felt a searing spot right on his ass. Dib yelled but his screaming didn't stop the lasers from hitting him. He banged his fists rapidly on the door and screamed to be let in. Pain evident in his voice. He began to regret coming when tears fell from his eyes.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Dib practically flew in. Trying to use the floor as some sort of comfort. Dib tried to get up and made whimpering sounds. He was utterly shocked to see Zim's concerned face. The human gasped as Zim was crouched over and holding Dib by his shoulders. he leaned into the touch a bit.

"Zim...?" Dib said almost as if he didn't believe the boy was actually there. Zim gave Dib a bit of a sympathetic look.

"I didn't know you were coming...so..." Zim looked down in slight shame. Dib was confused by Zim's sudden compassion towards him. Nonetheless, it made him smile inside.

"Understandable..." the black haired boy muttered to the ground in pain. Zim carefully lifted Dib and Dib tried his hardest to ease himself up with Zim. Zim sat Dib on his couch. Dib shifted a bit to put his back against the soft surface. He watched Zim march down his lab entrance under the end table. Dib waited in slight confusion, hoping Zim was going to come back. And the alien did come back, with a medical looking box. Dib's eyes went wide.

"You're not really going to treat my wounds, are you?"

Zim looked at Dib as he sat beside the sceptical teen. Placing the box between them, Zim answered as if he was offended.

"Why not?"

Dib tilted his head off to the side a bit. "Why are you being so..." the sentence faded as Dib searched for the right word in his head. '_Nice? Caring? Helpful!'_

Zim stared at Dib but not because he was waiting for the other to finish what he was saying.

"Where did they hit you?" Zim asked. Dib looked at Zim and saw the slight determination on his face. The human scanned his body with his eyes and used him nerves to pinpoint the pain. There a lot on his back and a few on his arms.

Dib sighed and began to take off his shirt, knowing that Zim was going to make him anyways. When he tossed it aside to glance at the tiny green boy, he was thrown off to see that Zim actually looked a bit embarrassed. It made Dib embarrassed too.

"Um...a lot are on my back..." Dib explained himself. Zim quickly nodded and dug in the box. He took out a fairly wide, hand-held, tube that had a high tech casting. Ironically, it looked like a laser itself. Dib gave it a wary look and Zim ignored it by putting his hand out.

"I need a hair sample." the alien said firmly. Dib looked to the hand then Zim. He then plucked a piece of hair and watched it float down into Zim's gloved hand. Zim took it and lightly put it within the tube of the device and waited. Zim noticed Dib's puzzled stare.

"The original Irken formula needs to morph into a human DNA formula in order to work properly." Zim said with no professional air to him but it still posed as a professional response. Which impressed Dib. Dib nodded knowingly. "Now turn your back to Zim." he said shaking the mini-machine. Dib did so and Zim began to apply the substance but without warning of it's freezing temperatures. Dib jumped a bit.

"Ah! That's frigging cold!"

"Well, yeah, cooling down the burn." Zim said with a hint of attitude. Dib grunted and bared the icy lotion. After Zim finished Dib's back he went to the back of the arms. Pulling them back by the elbows gently. The gesture made Dib's heart flutter.

"So this stuff heals lasers burns?" the question sounding weird since 'laser burns' isn't something everyone gets. No one actually, just aliens.

"Mmhmm. This will have to sit for a bit."

Dib panicked. "A bit? How long will that be?" he said as he turned around to face the other.

"About 15 mintues." Zim assured him. Dib sighed in relief. He was thinking like two hours and he would miss taking Gaz to Bloaty's. Then he remembered the other spot he got hit, his ass, but he decided to ignore it. Zim stared at Dib's red and thoughtful face.

"Is that ok?" Zim asked unsure now. Dib looked shocked for a second but went normal again.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine, great actually." he responded trying not to offend Zim's hard work. "Thanks...you didn't have to..."

Zim shrugged and packed the laser burn ointment back in the box and a PAK leg extended to take the item and store it in his PAK.

"I felt a little...bad...so I figured this would be...good...mmm, yeah." Zim averted his eyes. He was very bad at communicating his feelings of concern. It made Dib giggle. Zim stared. "What!"

Dib stopped to raise his hands in defence. "Whoa, no need to snap." he giggled again. Zim was angry at this point but Dib couldn't help but remember that Zim reacted the same way when he was laughed at for being afraid of the swing. Zim's face demanded an explanation. So Dib went with the truth. "Honestly Zim, you are so adorable when you blush."

Zim's eyes went wide. The human was commenting his appearance again. The alien instantly was afraid the human would begin to touch his antennae again but he didn't act upon the impulse.

"Yeah, yeah, cute, adorable, amazing. That's Zim." he said flicking his wrist towards the human. Dib smiled and then they sat there. Staring awkwardly. Suddenly Dib felt that searing pain, the first one he felt at the door. He jumped a bit and rubbed his butt on reflect. Zim gave the teen an odd look but then it clicked in.

"Why didn't you tell me about that one? Embarrassed." the last word rolling off the alien's tongue. Dib glared at the other but then gave Zim a sad look.

"It shot my butt."

Zim giggled at the human, which made Dib blush more. Zim's PAK legs revealed the bottle once more and Dib's eyes widened.

"Heh, look Zim I really appreciate your help b-but you don't need to-"

"If you don't it will swell and well...you really don't want that. Unless you want to stand for the rest of your life." Zim said in a slightly bored tone. He didn't want the smelly human making a big deal out of it. Dib pouted a bit and stood up to remove his pants. His hands were shaking. Zim stood up as well and his head followed the motion of Dib's pants starting from hips to floor. The human teen only had his boxers on.

Dib glanced around the room. "Where's Gir" he noted. Zim walked behind Dib.

"Who knows. Stupid robot." Zim popped the cap of the lotion. "Is this the last one?" he said in a stern voice, making it clear to Dib that he didn't want to do this again. Dib nodded. "You sure?" Dib nodded again. "Where is it...exactly..."

Dib froze and thought about how he would show the other the location. The spot was starting to burn wildly so Dib just took Zim's hand and quickly pushed it against his right butt cheek as the cheeks on his face went as red as the burn now.

"God, this is embarrassing." the pale teen said as he stared off at the ceiling. Zim shrugged and pulled the fabric down to see the burn and told Dib to hold it down. Dib did so with obedience, feeling a little less flustered because of Zim's cool demeanour. Zim poured the lotion in his glove and pressed gently on Dib's butt. Dib tried not to jump too much. He wanted to run away when Zin began to rub the stuff all over the burn. The intense healing cool immensely, to Dib's relief. When Zim was finished he closed the cap.

"You'll have to hold that there until the lotion sets in but you can put your shirt back on. The lotion has been absorbed." Zim said as he put the tube back into his PAK. Dib turned with a distressed face, unsure how to put his shirt on with only one free hand. He also wanted to tell Zim why he came but he didn't want to be standing there, pretty much naked with his hand near his ass. This thought made him frown a bit. Again, Zim noticed.

"Hmmm, nevermind." he said looking at the shirt.

For a reason unknown to Zim, he made his way to Dib to wrap his arms around the pale boy's waist like he always did in bed and held him close. Dib gasped in utter shock as Zim placed his cheek against the taller boy's chest. The two stood there for a bit. After some thought, Dib decided that Zim was perhaps...comforting him? He figured he should ask.

"Is this some kind of comfort strategy?"

Zim wasn't offended by this humorous comment. "Think what you may, human."

On that note, Dib seized the chance to direct the conversation his way.

"Zim...I want to ask you something...well, many things really." he paused briefly. "No, I want to talk about somethings, you know? Uh, I know this is a weird position to have a conversation in but-"

"Shh." Zim interrupted. "You talk too much...get to the point." Zim said, not in a mean tone either and Dib understood that Zim wasn't trying to be a jerk about it. Dib shifted a bit, hesitant to place his hand on the small of Zim's back. As forward as Zim's hug went, Dib didn't want to over do it.

"To the point...right, um...well...to be frank, I want to know if...you like me..." Dib held his breath but Zim didn't move. Dib elaborated. "I mean, we've made out...slept in the same bed and I mean they meant nothing to you but they kinda did...to me." his voice ending with a sad tone. The shame of taking such things seriously.

Zim shifted his shoulders a bit but nothing else. Dib was beginning to think that Zim was getting uncomfortable. He didn't really want that. Again Dib went on. "I just think that maybe we should...I don't know...not do that stuff since, well, cause we just shouldn't. Without a reason of course! Like um...da...dating...maybe..." Dib's voice got really quite at the end. Finally, Zim made an actually movement. He lifted his head to the human, slightly confused. Or was it worry.

"I told you I don't want to have to take you on dates." Zim restated. Dib gave Zim a really hurt face, already finding everything hopeless at this point. He should have ran at the gate.

"I-I know...but...if that's not what you want then...I don't want to...kiss you anymore." again, shame was evident in Dib's voice and expression. Zim will give a negative response for taking things to heart. Dib expected the glare Zim was giving him.

"I should have known you'd do this...I just thought you were above it. I suppose I was wrong in my assumption." Zim said in a disappointed yet unfazed tone as he backed away from the human.

Of course Dib saw this coming but he didn't expect to get so mad about it. He knew Zim would back out and claim the human as weak but hearing it made it so infuriating. Dib let go of the elastic on his boxers and flailed his arms in genuine frustration.

"What did you expect? I'm human! Of course I'm going to '_feel _' something!" Dib racked his hair with his hands, looking off to his side. "But you! You're different." he said as he faced Zim, who had a bit of a scroll on his face. Zim was not enjoying the turn of things.

"How so?" the alien questioned. Dib sighed heavily.

"How? I'll tell you how! You come to my room, do whatever you want in there, get all friendly and shit..." Dib began numbering his points with his fingers. "start kissing me for no reason-"

"_You started that!_" Zim pointed his finger at Dib.

"I didn't know about your stupid antennae!"

"They are not stupid! And we've already established that you knew!" Zim yelled as he crossed his arms.

"What about after? When we were in the living room? You asked me why I never said I didn't like you! Why did you ask that me, huh?" Dib protested. Zim huffed.

"Well, you didn't. I was scared that you might of...and you do! LIAR!" again, Zim pointed his finger at Dib, who hit it away from him.

"Don't put words in my mouth! I never said I liked you! I said-"

"I'm not stupid Dib! You're implying it and that's enough proof!" Zim barked at the other. Dib made frustrated sounds as he began to pace around the room.

"That's not the point!"

"Yes, it is!" Zim protested. Dib glared at Zim, hating the other now.

"No! Listen! I want to set boundaries! If we are enimies then fine but I can't have you coming into my room anymore!"

"Why?"

"Beacuse I said so!" Dib yelled at the alien. "I"m sick of your mixed messages!" Zim stood up straight at this.

"Mixed messages! What are you talking about! I have not sent any messages!" Zim yelled. Dib wasn't sure if Zim knew what he meant. Was Zim thinking like an actual message! Dib assumed so since Zim was not so bright.

"Urgh, no...I mean..." Dib began to cool down a bit. Getting angry won't get him far. He still felt rage inside though. " what I mean is...why do you cancel out what you do with what you say...I just don't understand." the human sounded hopeless and by far very lost. Zim calmed down a bit to as he watched Dib sink into the couch. Zim stayed standing.

"You say you don't care but you act like you do. Actions speak louder than words, Zim and what you say doesn't match what you do..." Dib looked at his hands as if they had the answer. Zim stood quiet for a moment, realizing that Dib was actually right. But Dib kept talking.

"I just want to know that your not just toying with me cause I'll admit, you can, you really can. I may seem confident and sure of everything but I'm still just a human who is vulnerable to the emotions that accompany my existence." Dib paused. He didn't want to look at Zim at this point. He waited for a response but when he got nothing, he reached for his shirt and tugged it on. He stood up and stood to turn to Zim.

"And if you are just playing with my 'inferior' human feelings then I'll have no part of it. I'm asking a favour...don't come near me if you intend to hurt me like this..." with that said, Dib pulled up his pants and noted how fast he got Zim to shut up. He looked at the silent irkenone more time before he headed out the door.

Zim was facing away, to the right, from the door and continued to stand there. It was obvious to Dib that Zim had nothing to say. It was better that way anyways, nothing really need to be said.

Dib closed the door and that was the last time they saw each other.

**To be honest, this was not the ending I originally planned for this chapter...funny how things turn out. But I like it and there's a reason for everything!;D**


	11. Author's Note

Hey everyone! :D

I'd just like to say thank you soooooooo much for all the reviews! Honestly, I'm bewildered that so many people reviewed an amateur writer such as I! I got no bad reviews either! :'D

Anyways, there are a couple things about this story I'd like to discuss.

One, I didn't plan on ending the story at chapter ten. Quite a few of you are upset about that ending. But since I really enjoy catering to my fans, (you're all fans right! I'm not going overboard with that am I?) I was wondering if I should end 'Sleep Tight' and begin a sequel?

I don't want the story to end but I have a whole new plot to throw into this. I don't want to add that to this one cause then it would seem weird to randomly start back at school, which I want to do for the next chapter, after having the whole ten chapters being on summer break, you know?

Also, I'm wondering about your feeling on Ocs(Original Characters)? I don't draw this character or anything but I find they can be essential to my new plot. Personally, I don't like stories with Ocs but I'm not judging, I'm experimenting. I like to try new things with the things I enjoy.

Finally, if I do the sequel, it will be slow paced. What I mean by that is that Zim and Dib will be at square one again but now there will be the complexities they created for each other during summer break. I also intend on making Dib's outing with Gaz a flash back. Did you know that a flash back can only be a flash back when it occurs right in the beginning of a story! No lie, learned it in summer school.

So...I like longer stories, I really do but I don't want you guys to be bored. :T The next story will be more like a drama and romance but with more drama than romance. But I promise you, there will be love as well, the concept anyways. I'm such a gay-love sap.

That's all I wanted to get out, now I need your feed back. I look forward to writing more and I'm terrified to disappoint! I know the whole 'it's my story' excuse but I do this for you guys more than I do myself so I want to know if you are ok with my decision.

Thank you! :3


End file.
